Ein Fest mit Hindernissen
by tapdancegirl
Summary: Wie versprochen der 2. Teil zu Zerreißprobe!Es ist Zeit für Gil und Sara die Wahrheit zu sagen! Doch wie wird das Team reagieren und welches Geheimnis hütet Sara noch?


Ein Fest mit Hindernissen

Kapitel 1: Wir müssen es allen sagen! 

In der Nacht vor ihrer Entlassung aus dem Krankenhaus, konnte Sara nicht schlafen. Bald würden sie es allen sagen und das machte sie nervös. Obwohl Gil und sie in getrennten Betten schliefen merkte er, dass etwas los war. Er stand auf und kam zu ihr herüber. Er setzte sich, nahm ihre Hand und küsste sie.

„ _Was ist los Honey? Warum kannst du nicht schlafen ", _fragte er ein wenig besorgt.

„_Es ist nur... . Ich weiß nicht, aber ich hab irgendwie Angst vor der Zukunft! Was ist, wenn sie mich nicht als Frau an deiner Seite akzeptieren?_ _Was machen wir, wenn unsere Beziehung scheitert?"_

Sie weinte nun und Gil fragte sich was mit ihr los war. Das war nicht ihre Art vor jemandem , egal wer es war, ihre Gefühle so offen zu zeigen. Was hatte sie bloß? Plötzlich fiel ihm etwas auf. Er wusste nicht warum ihm dieses Detail gerade jetzt aufgefallen war, aber in diesem Moment erschlug es ihn.

„ Sara, ähh.. . Ich weiß nicht, wie ich dich das jetzt fragen soll, aber... haben wir überhaupt verhütet?"

„_Eigentlich nicht, aber das ist auch nicht nötig." _Er wusste nicht was los war, doch in diesem Moment fing sie fürchterlich an zu weinen.

„_Was hast du? Habe ich irgendwas falsches gesagt oder gemacht? Weißt du ich wollte jetzt damit nicht sagen, dass ich keine Kinder mit dir haben will, es ist nur.."_

Da fing sie noch heftiger an zu weinen. Sie schluchzte ungeniert drauf los.

„Bitte, es tut mir Leid, was auch immer ich gesagt oder getan haben mag!" 

„_Du kannst nichts dafür! _Nach eine paar Minuten hatte sie sich beruhigt und sagte:_ „Ich werde dir die Geschichte erzählen, doch du musst mir versprechen sie niemals einer Menschenseele weiterzuerzählen."_

„_Versprochen!"_

„_Es begann alles, als ich fünf Jahre alt war. Mein Vater schlug meine Mutter regelmäßig. Ich saß dann immer in meinem Zimmer und hab mir die Ohren zugehalten. Nach circa zwei Stunden war es meist vorbei. Doch an diesem Abend sollte auch ich drankommen. Er bearbeitete meine Mutter schon seit mehr als zwei Stunden. Sie rettete sich daraufhin in einem Moment der Unachtsamkeit ins Schlafzimmer. Also rannte er durch die Wohnung, brüllte nach mir und gleich darauf flog meine Zimmertür auf. Er prügelte einfach drauf los. Ich hatte keine Chance mich auch nur im geringsten zu verteidigen. Ich weiß nicht was ihn dazu gebracht hat von mir abzulassen, aber als ich das nächste Mal wach wurde, war ich im Krankenhaus."_

„ _Das ist furchtbar, aber was hat das alles hiermit ?"_

„ _Er hat mir damals immer wieder in Bauch und Unterleib getreten. Mit jedem Jahr, das ich älter werde sinkt die Chance auf eine Schwangerschaft für mich. Jetzt bleibt sie konstant. Bei einem Prozent" _Er nahm sie in den Arm und streichelte sie.

„_Sara, es gibt so viele Möglichkeiten ein Kind zu bekommen. Moderne Medizin macht so viel möglich!"_

„ _Liebst du mich trotzdem noch?"_

„_Natürlich liebe ich dich noch! Ich werde niemals eine andere lieben können und so was wie : Was machen wir, wenn unsere Beziehung scheitert, möchte ich von dir nie wieder hören! Okay?!"_

„_Danke Gil! Das du mich liebst erscheint mir wie ein Wunder"_

„ _Ich möchte dir all das geben, was du als Kind niemals hattest. Eine Familie, ein Zuhause und Geborgenheit."_

Ein kurzer Kuss folgte und schon gingen die zwei wieder zu Bett und schliefen.

Kapitel 2: Tag der Wahrheit 

Wie schon in der Nacht im Krankenhaus war Sara auch an diesem Tag total nervös. Sie trat von einem Bein auf´s andere und macht ihn damit völlig verrückt. Sie hatten eine „Willkommen zurück Party" organisiert. Um 20 Uhr sollte es in der gemieteten Location los gehen. Alle waren schon 20 Minuten früher gekommen und warteten bereits, als Gil und Sara ankamen. Nachdem alle sie umarmt hatten, oder ihnen wenigstens die Hand geschüttelt hatten, begannen sie zu essen und zu trinken. Sara hatte ihre ganz eigene Überraschung für Gil und trank deswegen keinen Alkohol. Gil war darüber erstaunt, fragte aber nicht weiter nach. Als nun alle fertig waren, erhob sich Gil, bedankte sich artig bei allen und erwähnte so nebenbei, dass er und Sara jetzt ein Paar seien. Erstaunen und Verwunderung waren in den Gesichtern zu lesen. Schließlich sagte Greg: _„Wurde aber auch Zeit. Ich dachte die zwei bekommen es gar nicht mehr hin!"_

„_Ja es grenzt schon fast an ein Wunder!"_, stimmte Nick zu.

„_Ich wusste immer, dass die zwei für einander geschaffen sind!"_, gab Sophia zu. Von ihr hätte es Sara am wenigsten erwartet. Doch nun wurde ihr klar, dass sie die ganze Zeit grundlos eifersüchtig war. Sophia war wirklich nur Gils Freundin. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Nun beschloss Sara das Wort zu ergreifen und Gil vor allen Leuten ihr Geheimnis zu verraten.

„ Ich habe euch auch noch etwas zu sagen. Eigentlich ist es in erster Linie für dich bestimmt Gil, aber da schon mal alle da sind."

„Was willst du mir denn sagen? Egal was es ist, ich empfinde genauso wie du!" 

„_Gil,...wir werden bald eine gemeinsame Wohnung brauchen."_

„_Natürlich, ich wollte ja nicht ewig von dir getrennt leben."_

„_Das meine ich nicht. Gil...wir...wir werden Eltern." _Überraschung zeichnete sein Gesicht. Wie konnte das denn sein? War das alles hier real? All das Glück?

„_Aber wie.?"_

„_Ich weiß es auch nicht, aber ist das jetzt wirklich so wichtig?"_

Er stand auf und umarte sie. Dann folgte ein langer leidenschaftlicher Kuss. Er konnte nicht fassen, dass sie tatsächlich ein Kind bekommen würden. Er war so überglücklich, dass er sich nicht erinnern konnte jemals zuvor in seinem Leben so gefühlt zu haben. Das Fest dauerte noch bis spät in die Nacht. Erst um 4 Uhr waren Gil und Sara endlich bei Sara zu Hause angekommen.

„_Was machen wir jetzt noch mit der angefangenen Nacht?"_, fragte Sara verführerisch. Gil ging auf sie zu und küsste sie. Sie wusste nicht warum, aber auf einmal fühlte sie unheimliche Lust in sich aufsteigen. Sie drängte ihn ins Schlafzimmer und verführte ihn dort. Nur bei ihm zu sein genügte ihr nicht. Sie drängte sich an ihn und konnte bereits seine Erregung spüren. Das machte sie schon ziemlich an, wenn sie ehrlich war. Er berührte sie zärtlich und streichelte und küsste ihren gesamten Körper. Erst als er in sie eindrang war ihre Lust ein wenig gestillt. Sie fragte sich was mit ihr los war. Doch viel Zeit hatte sie nicht, um darüber nachzudenken, da Gil ein wirklich sehr talentierter Liebhaber war und all seine Fähigkeiten einsetzte um sie zu befriedigen. Sie konnten einfach nicht voneinander lassen und so liebten sie sich mehr als drei Stunden lang. Als sie nebeneinander lagen bemerkte Gil etwas sehr interessantes.

„_Wusstest du eigentlich, dass schwangere Frauen mehr Lust auf Sex haben?"_

„_Nein, aber irgendwie war es schon anders. Wunderbar mit dir zusammen zusein!"_

„_Ich liebe dich! Schlaf gut!"_

„_Ja ich liebe dich auch! Gute Nacht!"_

Kapitel 3: der Antrag 

Am Ende der Woche führte Gil Sara abends zum Essen fein aus. Sie hatte sich schick gemacht und alles war vorbereitet. Das Dinner war herrlich. Und auch ein Dessert wurde noch gereicht.

„Noch ein Glas Champagner zur Feier des Tages?" 

„_Ja warum eigentlich nicht. Oft werde ich ja in nächster Zeit nicht mehr dazu kommen."_

Als der Kellner die Champagnergläser brachte, wartete in Saras schon der Verlobungsring. Sie nahm es und als sie Anstoßen wollten bemerkte sie ihn.

„Was ist das? Wie kommt der Ring in mein Glas? Ich sag gleich mal dem Ober bescheid, dass er das Glas wieder zurück nehmen soll!"

„_Das ist schon okay! Sara dieser Ring ist für dich. Wenn du ihn annimmst gibst du mir ein Versprechen. Du weißt, was ich meine!"_

„_Gil was hat das zu bedeuten?"_

„_Sara, willst du meine Frau werden? Willst du mit mir zusammen sein in guten wie in schweren Tagen, in Krankheit wie in Gesundheit, bis das der Tod uns scheidet?"_

„ _Ähh... . Ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll."_

„_Sag einfach Ja!"_

Ein paar Sekunden dauerte es, bis sie sich die Sache überlegt und vor allem den Schock überwunden hatte. Doch dann sprudelte es nur so aus ihr heraus.

„_Natürlich will ich, dass kam bloß so plötzlich. Weist du, ich hätte nie gedacht, dass das Schicksal auch für mich soviel Glück bereit hält!"_

„_Sara weißt du was? Damit machst du mich zum glücklichsten Mann unter der Sonne!"_

* * *

**Sorry, hat etwas länger gedauert!!Mach gerade Fahrschule!Hatte nebenbei abends im Bett, aber doch ein bissel Zeit!**


End file.
